What A Life
by km080101
Summary: I think the show writers should have continued their relationship. So this is what I think should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think the show writers should have continued their relationship. So this is what I think should have happened.

* * *

Chapter 1

Aaron was looking around the office as he was packing it up for the next National Security Advisor

_Aaron walked into Emily's office after a long day._

_"I don't like where we left things in the piano room. I understand why you didn't talk, but you completely cut me off after the weeks of talking" Aaron said walking over to her desk_

_"Aaron I'm sorry, but the president asked me to investigate you and it was a matter of national security. I also just met you I didn't know if I could trust you" Emily said looking up from her work_

_"Ok, but you shut me down every time, if you saw me in the hallway and didn't need to talk to me you'd either turn around or stare into your phone" Aaron said standing over her desk_

_"I have trust issues. I'm sorry when the president asked me to investigate I wanted to get as far away from you as possible. I prayed that you weren't the one who made the call"Emily said standing up_

_"And now that you know I'm clean" Aaron said looking for something to hold on to_

_"And now that I know, I want to continue what we had, the late-night talks, laughing and everything else. But it did make me realize that now that I'm in the White House I can't anyone" Emily said_

_"Well you can trust me, if I have to prove it to you then I will. I will do anything to us back together, I realized that I need you in my life" Aaron said_

_"Ok but I am sticking to this proving to me that I can trust you" Emily said_

Aaron was pulled out of his flashback when Emily walked into the office

"Hey dreamer boy you want some help" Emily said walking into Aaron's office

"No, I think I've got it. Plus you've been on your feet all day you must be tired" Aaron said to his wife who was six months pregnant

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help" Emily said picking up a box

"Ok suit yourself" Aaron said

"It's crazy how many memories we have in the west wing" Emily said

"I know our whole relationship has happened in the west wing" Aaron said

"And now we won't be here every day" Emily said

"I have a question" Aaron said

"Ok" Emily said said

"If the capital bombing never happened do you think you would have worked in the White House" Aaron asked

"Never, but after that night I knew my life would never be the same and it wasn't" Emily said

"What do you mean" Aaron questioned

"I mean I never saw myself as a National Security Advisor of Cheif of Staff. I never saw myself getting married or having a kid" She said putting a hand on her bump

"Well you've done a hell of a job and you'll be the best mom" Aaron said

"Thanks" Emily said

"Why don't we get outta here for the night"Aaron asked

"Ok just let me grab my coat and purse" Emily answered

* * *

Emily and Aaron decided to grab dinner at the Chinese restaurant around the corner from there apartment

"I realized I haven't thought what our kids are gonna think growing up" Emily said taking a bite of the sesame chicken" Emily commented

"Really it's the one thing I can't stop thinking about" Aaron commented

"Well I mean if we do win the election then you're going to be vice president and our family is going to be in the public and what if you want run for the presidency" Emily said

"Well that is true but there's always the chance that we lose and then we have a normal life" Aaron said

"I know that. You have to promise me that if we win then we need to keep our lives as normal as possible for our kids because I don't want them growing up and being assholes because they think they can get away with anything because of our positions" Emiy said

"I a hundred percent agree" Aaron commented

"Um, Aaron not to alarm you but I think I'm having a contraction, so we need to go to the hospital." Emily announced

"Wait what are you sure" Aaron asked

"Um I'm pretty sure because of the fucking pain I'm feeling" Emily commented

"Ok let's go I'll grab the car" Aaron said

* * *

A/N: Ok so this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it I'm going to try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hi, my wife is having contractions and she's only six months pregnant, and I don't think that's normal but I don't know because I've been so busy trying to be elected I haven't been able to read anything about pregnancy. But she's not due for three months so there's definitely something wrong." Aaron said rambling to the nurse

"Sir I'm gonna need you to calm down. Take a couple of deep breaths ok" The nurse responded

"Ok, I just don't know how I'm all over the place. I was Cheif of Staff when the capitol bombing happened, I've been in many situation room operations and now I'm running to be vice president but in all of those I never freaked like this" Aaron told the nurse

"Sir probably because this is someone so close. I'm gonna need you to answer some questions while we look at your wife is that ok" The nurse said

"Yeah that's fine" Aaron replied

"Ok, when did the contractions start?" The nurse asked

"Around nine PM" Aaron answered

"Has your wife been under more stress lately?" The nursed asked

"Yeah, I guess so. Why, would that contribute to anything" Aaron asked

"It could can you tell me any medical family history?" The nurse questioned

"Her mom had Ovarian cancer and she was supposed to be infertile" Aaron said

"Ok thank you, Mr. Shore we are gonna check out your wife to see what's wrong." The nurse said

* * *

After three hours in labor and delivery, they were able to stop the labor.

"Mrs. Shore now that we've stopped the labor we are going to move you to another room to observe you overnight" The doctor said

"Ok, so what caused the labor?" Aaron asked

"Most likely the high-stress levels. It can send women into preterm labor" The doctor answered

"So, how do we fix it?" Emily asked

"You don't stress." The doctor said

"Well you see I have this job that constantly makes me stressed and with the election coming up I'm definitely gonna be stressed" Emily said

"You can't do that, that's what caused this labor and if it happens again we might not be able to stop it" The doctor told the couple

"So no working, no election, you're pretty much telling me to sit in bed all day" Emily said

"It might be temporary we don't know how long we're gonna need you on bed rest" The doctor said. Emily looked over to Aaron and he could see how scared she was, it was one of those you never wanna see.

* * *

The next morning Aaron was called into the office he was needed in the situation room. Leaving Emily was the last thing he wanted to do but he knew it was a matter of national security.

"Yesterday's outfit and undone hair" Seth commented running into Aaron

"Hey, yeah I really wanna talk but I'm needed in the situation room" Aaron replied

"Ok well I haven't seen you do this since you and Emily moved in together" Seth noted

"Yeah well I spent the night in the hospital holding my wife's hand and getting her ice cubes" Aaron said

"Ok, Aaron what you just said is freaking me out. Tell me what happened?" Seth said

"Emily went into preterm labor she was stressing and started having contractions but they were able to stop it" Aaron said

"Ok do you think she'd want a visitor" Seth asked

"Yes, she would love that. Look I gotta get in there I'll speak to you after" Aaron commented

* * *

"Aaron how nice of you to join us." Kirkman said

"Sorry, sir I tried to get here as soon as possible. What's the situation" Aaron said

"There is Russian bomber that is starting to veer off course and is getting close to American airspace. The glass is fogged over and there isn't any communication coming from the plane." Said a voice in the room

"Ok, are there any weapons on board?" Aaron asked

"Yes, there are nukes." The voice said again

"So we need a plan of action" Aaron announced

"Yes exactly do you have an idea?" The president asked

" I think I do, but you're going to need to give me some time." Aaron said

"How much time we don't have all day we need to stop this plane before it comes into our airspace?" The president asked

"Not more than a couple of hours. Sir, can I speak to you outside about a personal matter?" Aaron answered

"Sure, if you'll excuse me." The president said. He could see the worry and stress in Aaron's eyes, not to mention that he noticed he was wearing the same suit as yesterday, his hair was undone and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep with the bags under his eyes.

* * *

"What is happening?" The president asked

"Emily went into labor-" Aaron was cut off by the president

"Jesus christ Aaron what the fuck are you doing here go be with your wife" The president said

"They were able to stop it sir but she is being placed on temporary bed rest. Sir she can't work" Aaron said

"Ok thank you I'll have someone inform her deputy. And have Seth release a statement. Now do you wanna find a solution to the situation that's happening in there." The president said

"Yes, sir." Aaron said and turned to go to his office

* * *

Seth had decided to visit Emily on his lunch

"Hey, you up for visitors?" Seth asked

"You always." Emily replied

"So Aaron told me what happened." Seth said

"I figured." Emily said

"Kirkman wants me to release a statement so I'm here for information." Seth said

"Why, don't you have more pressing matters?" Emily asked

"No, not when the president's chief of staff and running mates wife goes into labor three months early." Seth answered

"So there's something happening in the situation room and you can't report on it." Emily said

"exactly" Seth replied

"Well, I was stressing so much that I went into labor but they stopped it and I'm on bed rest now." Emily said

"Ok now that we got that out of the way do you have any questions or requests?" Seth asked

"Well, just make sure both my deputies work together because they don't work well without each other." Emily said

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" Seth asked

"Yes for now" Emily answered

* * *

"Hey, you have a visitor." Aaron announced walking back into Emily's room after a long day dealing with the Russian bomber, the statement for his wife and trying to pack more of his and his wife's office.

"Who? Seth was already here." Emily asked

"It's not Seth sorry." The president said walking into the room

"It's fine I like you more than Seth anyway." Emily noted

"Well, that's good. When will they release you?" The president asked

"As soon as this one over here is ready to take me home." Emily looked over to Aaron

"Well ok, then I just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing. Also, I have these flowers from me and the kids." The president said

"Thank you and tell Penny and Leo thank you too." Emily said smelling the flowers

"You're welcome I'm gonna go because you must wanna go home." The president said

"Yes and I hope I see you some" Emily said as the president headed for the door

"And make sure that the baby doesn't come too early." The president said opening the door

"I'll try" Emily responded

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. I may not be able to post for a week or so just a heads up the chapters every day isn't going to continue.


End file.
